Between You and I
by runknisse
Summary: Sometimes you can watch from the shadows while the love of your life takes away someone else's but there are other times when you have to kill together in order to get what you want.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if it weren't obvious already, I don't own the manga/anime of Ouran due to the fact my name is not Bisco Hatori. I DO own, however, the story line.

A/N: This is my first story sharing with people, feel free to criticize as much as you'd like (I don't think people will actually read this though). I also want to quickly thank Sarah, Lene and Jose for reading and telling me what I can do to improve. :3

* * *

It was the beginning of high school when I first glimpsed those haunted fawn eyes from across the swarming crowd; a peculiar emptiness settled inside me that I've never seemed to be able to shake off. It was as if she were merely existing, disconnected from all things living and that made me disbelievingly sad. I didn't know her but everything in me ached to make her whole, there was an irresistible pull towards her that was impossible to ignore.

Everywhere I looked, she was there - standing out among the background. Her doe-like eyes shimmering and transfixed when lost in a book or the way she seemed unfocused and distant when someone approached her. I was intrigued by how much her body said what her words couldn't, I became captivated by how she moved. I imagined holding her cadaverous body close to mine and kissing her eyelids gently, running my fingers up her spine and making her smile, counting the times her chest rose and fell and wanting more than anything for her to know I wanted to be in her head and get lost inside her thoughts. I couldn't tell her any of this, for I was shy and she was reserved.

Four years gracefully swept by in the blink of an eye and I was left feeling hollow, for I couldn't understand why I felt the way I did about a girl I've never spoken to. I wandered absentmindedly around the halls, inhaling all the memories that I would soon depart with. I glanced into Mrs. Moniko's homeroom, empty apart from the haunted eyed girl, she was sat upon the windowsill. Outside the wind was raging, causing the trees to look like fleeing monsters, the rain tapped the glass repeatedly as if they were trying to pull her from a daze.

"Why do you look sad every time you stare out a window?" I asked, my entire nervous system threatening to shut down.

Her eyes smiled back up at me, "it's when I'm the happiest."

That simple sentence seemed to say what she wanted but I could spend the rest of my existence pondering what she meant and that's exactly what I did.

* * *

It has been almost a decade since I've felt anything other than empty. It's been 64 months since I had last come across the ambivalence thief, yet I see her every day. I've strolled through life in a dream state, I can no longer decipher what is real and what isn't. I can feel her cuddled up under my skin at night, swimming through my veins and whispering in my ear.

Today is the first day of Autumn. The air has created a nippy chill that goes straight to your bones - making them rattle and shake. My hands are shoved deep into my jacket pockets while I walk upon the fallen leaves like stepping stones. The faster Winter approaches, the more I think of her and no matter how hard I try to make her ghost stay away, it's like she's anchored to a hole in my chest.

You would think a normal person wouldn't be wrenched from their thoughts so suddenly by something as simple as a flash of chestnut hair. Myself on the other hand? It felt as if my insides were clawing their way up into my esophagus to get out. I couldn't see a face but my entire being was convulsing internally in anticipation. The stop light signaled for cars heading north and south to halt, allowing the pedestrians to cross. My shoes melted into the pavement as I watched the way those hips swayed. That moment, I knew. There was no other way to explain how I knew but I did. The light changed to green and I dodged between honking vehicles because I couldn't risk losing her again.

I weaved my way like a snake through high grass in pursuit of a 5'1 prey. Before I could register what I was doing, my hand shot out to grab ahold of a purple coat.

"Can I help you?" A slender female with a creamy complexion rotated towards me and glanced down to my hand glued to her elbow and back up to my face.

"Uh, sorry about that." I blushed, scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment. "If you don't mind my asking, are you Haruhi Fujioka?"

She looked quizzically at me, I shrunk inside myself at her scrutinizing face.

"Suoh, right? Tamaki Suoh. If I'm not mistaken, we graduated together."

"N-no, not mistaken at all."

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Will you -" I cleared my throat and willed my nerves to settle down. "I mean, would you like to go for coffee with me, sometime. Y-you know, if you're free." I trailed off, trying to make it less obvious how mentally unstable she made me.

There was a gleam in her eye that lasted only a second. "Are _you_ free right now?"

"_Me_?" I gaped, thrown completely off guard. I snapped my jaw closed, standing up a tad straighter. "Yes, I'm free."

She cocked her head to the side, "Okay. Is there a specific place you had in mind?"

I nodded my head and started walking in the direction we originally came from. I was drowning in my racing thoughts and she stared dead ahead; her boots crushing the spines of screaming leaves. We arrived at Meiko's Coffee, a pale blue shop with an old style interior. The bell chimed above our heads and we went to a small table in the corner, I scraped a chair out ungracefully.

"What would you like?" I asked, unsure whether or not she'd like to order for herself.

"Coffee; black."

I stumbled over to the counter, thinking how simple she seemed to be.

We sat in silence for what seemed like ages, I couldn't tell if she was using me for free coffee or if she was lonely. Maybe she didn't know what to talk about either, I know I sure didn't. I wanted to reach across and take her hand in mine, I wanted her to tell me what went on in that head of hers, instead I questioned, "How've you been?"

Haruhi glared intently into her cup of endless black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

A/N: It's awkward to know that people are actually reading this, or were. I was planning on updating every Friday but I moved and didn't have internet until now. I'm going to be trying something new (switching between point of views) since I think that'll help tell the story a bit better and I'm not entirely sure if this story is going too fast or not. If you have nothing else to do with your life, you should leave a review. (Thanks to Jose and Lene btw)

* * *

_Previously in Tamaki's POV -_

_We sat in silence for what seemed like ages, I couldn't tell if she was using me for free coffee or if she was lonely. Maybe she didn't know what to talk about either, I know I sure didn't. I wanted to reach across and take her hand in mine, I wanted her to tell me what went on in that head of hers, instead I questioned, "How've you been?"_

_Haruhi glared intently into her cup of endless black._

* * *

We must've sat there close-mouthed long enough to allow the horizon to hold the sun in a death grip and force it to depart and welcome the moon and stars. The streetlamps lining the sidewalks had begun to rub their bright, tired eyes awake and plunge the city from darkness. My fingers lay wrapped around the cup and a certain coldness had blanketed the coffee that swayed back and forth like a calming black ocean.

"I can't do this." I mumbled, the words following the warm air escaping my lips. I had not expected my voice to be audible enough for Tamaki to hear.

"What do you mean?" The concern lacing his voice made me cringe; reminding me of where I was. I shot up from my cushioned cyan blue, metal framed chair as if I were sitting on a spring, which ultimately sent it sprawling backwards to clink against the tiled flooring. Everyone around looked curiously in our direction, holding their breath.

My face fell down in a confused frown, forming creases along my forehead. I hesitated, "nothing, I just meant that there is somewhere else I need to be." Avoiding those amethyst stained eyes, I gathered my belongings and treaded to the glass door, pushing it open to send the bell into hysterics before he had a chance to question.

I jogged to the crosswalk, the twinkling red light set my features aglow in a ghostly flame and I held myself tightly making my way across the purring engines, I heard faint footsetps approaching faster and the wind caressing my name.

"Haruhi! Wait! Can I see you again?" His voice carried in a heaving panic.

"Friday" was all I yelled back and continued on my way to the place I never really had to be, the cool air rustling my hair in a game of tug-of-war. For as long as I could remember, the black hole that had planted itself unmercifully inside my mind periodicly consumed me - piece by piece. Something sinister had latched on and had dug its claws in deep, occasionally bellowing under the ripples of blood rushing through my veins.

My inner monster's voice hissed at me menacingly, telling me that I should've done it - that I should've killed Tamaki Suoh. I revolted, taken aback by the venom that dripped from its fangs, I shakily placed my frigid fingers to my ears and begged it to be quiet; people shuffling around me seemed to fade into an endless abyss. I needed - wanted - someone to confide in, to muffle these thoughts inside me, I picked up my pace, planning to pay an unexpected visit to the brick building that housed my impassive, gentle yet stern-faced boyfriend, Takashi Morinozuka - or Mori for short. His apartment was planted on the first floor, overlooking the street.

The eggshell curtains in his living room were parted a couple feet, I glanced to see him entangled, half-dressed, with a blonde on the couch under him. I was fuming, I felt betrayed by the one person I ever trusted.

I mechanically stalked away and found myself faced with hundreds of acres of trees that danced in the wind. Twigs snapped under my feet, the sound bouncing freely into the depths of nature, and I began thinking of what I just witnessed. "How COULD he? That BASTARD." I seethed, I felt something different pulse throughout my veins and that's when the creature living inside me grinned its toothy, evil grin and possessed me, showing me images it had conjured up from my fury.

I hiked further into the darkness, accompanied by fragile bones skittering through the underbrush. I peeked into hollow logs until I came across exactly what I was searching for. I squatted, glaring into beady onyx irises that glowed crimson.

I grabbed a pack of peanut butter crackers from my bag, placing it gently on the ground as I backed away, "come here, little buddy, I won't hurt you." A long pink nose jutted out, followed by a plump gray body. I slowly pulled my jacket off and snatched the vermin off the ground. His hissing escaped loudly through the fabric, claws protruding at a feeble attempt to rip the materialistic cage prisoning its body.

It felt like hours before I made my way back to Mori's house, his lights were off and my arms were on fire. I got onto my tip-toes and reached with my left hand to the top of the window, searching for the spare key, my fingers tasted something metallic.

I crept across the sandy carpet to 2A, all I could hear was blood pounding in my ears. His door peeled silently inward and I slid inside like a professional thief. I opened his closet, stuffed to the brim and overflowing with coats, laying on the bottom was an empty cat-carrier. I tossed my catch carelessly inside and proceeded into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for tricking you the way I did. I promise I'll let you go soon, after we finish up here." A maniacal laugh seeped through my cracked lips. "AHA!" I cheered, holding up a pot with my gloved hands and I felt a sense of dread emitting from behind the metal bars.

The television was blaring inside Mori's bedroom and he was lazily strewn across the mattress, plaid boxers riding low on his slim hips.

I gently laid his left hand toward the headboard and took the laces out of his shoes and tied his wrist; doing the same to the right before starting on his ankles. His body was laying like a sacrifice and I was giddy with excitement. If I was grateful for anything, it was that these apartments were built with soundproof walls.

I angled the container on Mori's stomach with a small opening and coaxed my catch under it before dropping it down and placing debris on top. I shook one of my gloves off to strike a match and then let it fall from my fingers and it went up in blazes before my eyes.

Inside the pot, the possum was in panic, searching for a way out as the dome covering him became scorching hot. His sharp claws began digging in the softness below his pink feet. Mori's skin peeled off in ribbons under the animal's talons and he awoke in a cry of agony. Rivers of vital fluid ran down his sides and our eyes locked. I smiled and he tried throwing the contents off to no avail.

Not long after, blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, his breathing became shallow and his eyes became unfocused on the ceiling. The fire atop the container had dwindled down into embers and I lifted it off his chest. The possum lay behind his rib cage, snuggly wrapped up in itself under Mori's warm, unbeating heart; it looked as if he were inside the carrier and I chuckled to myself, placing my gray beanie on my head and I let myself out.

I dragged my tired bones home and fell sleepily into bed, having not felt this satisfied in a very, very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Do any of you even want me to update this?


End file.
